Not Jedi, Nor Sith: Only the Force
by AJCaulfield
Summary: During a battle between Republic and Sith forces over a neutral planet, Stefanie Trax decides she's had enough of the war for her planet and decides to take matters into her own hands. Only neither the Sith nor the Republic understand the power she wields.


Space turbulence was always worse than she thought it'd be. She wasn't sure exactly who or what to blame for that, but Stefanie Trax was having none of it. It didn't help that the shockwaves coming from nearby missile explosions were making things worse.

"You know; this is what you get for not taking rides in the shuttle with me." Said the lovely voice Rincon Lin.

Stefanie rolled her eyes while doing her best to maintain control of her ship, small as it was. "You know I hate those things." She blew a puff of air to move a stray hair out of her face. She had a slim face and bright green eyes, with smooth features that many on her world were jealous of. Her long brown hair was rare as well, giving her away as half off-worlder.

"Yes," Rincon said. "You hate many things." Stefanie could practically taste the sarcasm in her words. "Except me, of course."

The corner of Stefanie's lips curled into a smirk. "Except you." She turned the control rod and angled the ship under the debris of the forming asteroid belt. Pieces of starships from the battle ahead.

"How close are you now?" Rincon asked, her tone changing to one of concern.

Stefanie squinted and tried to get a clear picture of her quarry. The constant laser fire between sides made it a bit difficult to tell who was who. Despite that, she was sure she was heading in the general direction she needed to.

"I think I'm close?" She said, trying not to make it sound like too much of a question.

"Well hopefully they won't spot you and blow you out of the sky." Rincon said.

Stefanie let out a long sigh. "I agree. I'd prefer they didn't do that either. Best part of being neutral is that both parties want to kill you."

"That stealth coating that Bolvar applied better hold up, or I'm gonna kill him when this is over." Rincon said.

Stefanie held back a small laugh. "It's holding up this far and I'm nearly there." Things were finally getting into focus. The blurred shapes of capital ships became clear pictures and battle lines were drawn. The Republic was too her right, their ships having more of a curved architecture. Across from them – the direction Stefanie was headed in – was a coalition of Sith frigates and fleet headers.

"There you are." She muttered to herself.

"You see it?" Rincon asked.

Stefanie leaned forward towards the viewport of her ship. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm looking for."

There was a high pitched wheezing above her and Stefanie's heart jumped into her throat. "What the stang was that?" It passed within a moment and she saw the tail end of a fighter going past her. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

"Guess that's the bad side of stealth coating," she mused.

"What's that?" Rincon asked.

"Well if they don't see you, there's no way for them to avoid running into you." Stefanie said. She gripped the controls even tighter and tried to focus on the journey forward. She pushed the rod forward and dipped the stealth cruiser under the battle.

"You're so close, hon, try not to get yourself killed." Rincon said.

Stefanie gritted her teeth as she pulled away from a stray laser shot. "Not helping!"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up." Stefanie swore she heard a giggle on the other side of the comms.

The ship was holding together at least. She was nearing the group of frigates and was nearly under them completely.

This is when she released the controls and leaned back completely in her chair. She closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing. She expanded her reach into the Force ever so slightly. She wanted just enough to pinpoint the correct ship. All Sith ships were bursting with Dark Side energy, but one was feeding the rest. The center of the battle meditation. That was the ship Stefanie wanted.

She let go of the Force before looking too deep into the ship. She knew her presence would be sensed pretty quickly once she boarded. But keeping herself hidden until then was a must. The last thing she needed was to be blasted out of the sky by a turret.

"Alright. We're good." Stefanie said, affirmatively.

There was an audible exhale of relief. "Thank the maker. You had me worried there for a moment."

"You would have known if something happened." Stefanie said.

"I know, but still. Can't keep a girl waiting like that." It didn't take long for Rincon to return to her ways.

Stefanie flipped a switch on the control board and let the thrusters die down. She was running on small bursts now, letting momentum carry her forward. After a couple of second of flying "aimlessly" through space, the ship was placed almost perfectly underneath the belly of the proverbial beast.

Stefanie turned the thrusters downward and slowly edged herself against the hull of the capital ship. She began boarding procedures by opening the docking clamps and locking them in place through the hull of the Sith ship.

"Alright, well, this is it." She said, unbuckling her seat and getting up from the pilot's chair. She began stretching out her arms and legs as she walked towards the back of the ship.

"You'll be back, right?" Rincon asked.

She grabbed the utility belt that was hanging near the door and fastened it around her waist. "Of course, sweetheart." Stefanie said. Beside the boarding ramp was a small case. She grabbed it and set it on the nearby couch.

She input the code and the case gave off a small beeping noise. The clamps released and she opened the case. Inside was a hilt, embroidered with carvings that she'd made when she was a child, roughly thirteen. Stefanie took the hilt and thumbed the power button, letting loose a bright green glow of energy. She could feel the heat off the plasma.

Nostalgia filled her as she gave the lightsaber a few test swings. "It's been forever since I've had to use this thing for its intended purpose." She remarked.

"It'll come back to you." Rincon said with a soothing tone.

Energy radiated off the blade. The humming sent gave Stefanie flashes of her childhood, training near the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

She shook herself out of it. Memories for another time. "Alright. Time to get this show on the road." She said, mostly to herself. Stefanie flipped a switch on the ceiling of the ship and a small port opened up.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Rincon asked.

Stefanie snorted. "I have no idea. As long as it takes for me to kill the bastards on board." She angled the lightsaber through the port and began to cut into the revealed section of hull above her.

"Fair enough. Just…" Rincon got quiet for a moment. "Be careful. Come back to me."

After a moment of precise movement, a piece of the Sith ship's hull collapsed and fell past her onto the floor. She could now see into the hallway of the Sith ship, ever so briefly. It was time.

"I will." Stefanie deactivated the lightsaber and attached it to her belt. Channeling the Force, she propelled herself upwards with a jump. Her boots touched the slick floor way of the ship with a light touch.

There was an eerie amount of silence where she was, despite the ongoing battle outside the walls of the ship. Stefanie took a moment to gather her surroundings. With a deep breath, she went on her way.


End file.
